


Remember That?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [15]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Silly, Skyrim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Skyrim au with Linkeduniverse AuWild remembered his adventures as Dovahkiin but not Link or Wild.





	Remember That?

LU + Skyrim au

* * *

 

When Wild woke up from the first time, he was transported into a world full of dragons, many different races. There he had to start over, relearn all his past. There he had learn that he was the chosen one.

 

He was Dovahkiin the dragon slayer. He learned every bow technique, swords, and magic within that realm. Or so he had thought. 

 

When he awoken again for a second time, he was confused as to why there was a voice telling him to wake up. But more importantly, his name isn't Link.

 

He's name was Dovahkiin, he wasn't sure if the voice knew or not. Pulling himself out from this wet bed? Or stone grave- slab? Either way, he picked himself off and entered into this new world where he has no knowledge of. 

 

\----- 

 

\--

 

-

 

"Hey, Wild. Earth to Wild?"

 

Snapping back into reality, Legend looked over to me. His eyes spoke of worry, but there was something else that he almost couldn't pinpoint.

 

Legend spoke, but nothing I could catch or understand as he moved his lips in a fast paced manner. Sighing softly, I remembered this one line from a Whiterun city guard. 

 

"When I woke up from this strange world, I made it to some city out west. Maybe easy? I wouldn't know, but I was greeted by a guard at one point," looking at Legend but past his looks, I could see the birds flying freely.

 

"And I asked him where I was, but when he asked me who I was. I remembered telling him I was a traveler." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat.

 

The bubbling noise that echoed through the camp.

 

"He responded with, 'I was once a traveler like you, until I took an arrow to the knee.'" I couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from my mouth, air leaving my lungs.

 

It was a faithful memory I wouldn't dare loose.


End file.
